videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacqui Briggs
Jacqui Briggs 'is a character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11]], who made her debut in Mortal Kombat X. About Jacqui Jacqui Briggs is the daughter of Jax Briggs, Takeda Takahashi's girlfriend, the best friend of Cassie Cage and also a part in the Jr. Team that her best friend leads. Recuiting new members to her team In early 2016, Jacqui's team were recuiting new members to the team. They recuited Nate Ribbs, Kano's son, Nightcrow, Nightwolf's cousin and Liam, Raiden's son. Confronting Evil Raiden Jacqui and the team flew over to Greenwich to stop Raiden, possesed by the One Being, and the NetherRealm forces. After drawing back their enemies, Jacqui told Liam to clean Raiden's body from the One Being's spirit, but eventually the One Being took over Liam. Defending the Elder Gods Temple Jacqui was last seen defending the Temple of the Elder Gods from Liam and the NetherRealm's army. Appearence Jacqui has a brown skin, a brown unbound hair, a silver body armor, a grey military suit beneath it, grey military pants and black boots. Combat Charateristics Powers and abilities Jacqui uses a dual wield shotgun as her primary weapon. She also uses stocked gadgets of the Special Forces. Last but not least, she also uses a 3-round assualt rifle. Signature Moves Pump Action focuses on the XSG Shotgun and all combat ranges * Left Handed Shot: '''Jacqui shoots her left-handed XSG. ** The enhanced version is called '''Left Energy Ball. In this version, Jacqui holds the shot and releases when it's strong enough. * Right Handed Shot: '''Jacqui shoots her right-handed XSG. ** The enhanced version is called '''Right Energy Ball. *'Low Blow: '''Jacqui slides throught the opponent and shoots him in the face. **The enhanced version is called '''Leg Break.' *'Double Shot: '''Jacqui shoots the opponent with both of her XSG parts. **The enhanced version is called '''Double Energy Blast.' *'Left Mag Eject: '''Jacqui ejects the left-handed XSG's magazine. *'Right Mag Eject: Jacqui ejects the right-handed XSG's magazine. '''Gadget User focuses on gadget based attacks and all combat ranges * Taser: '''Once Jacqui gets near the opponent, she tases him. ** The enhanced version is called '''Longer Tase. * Rocket Launcher: '''Jacqui shoots her opponent with a RPG. ** The enhanced version is called '''Rocket Melee. * C4 Explosives: '''Jacqui plants a C4 at the opponent and explodes the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Ground Explosive. * Grenade Launcher: '''Jacqui shoots the opponent with a Grenade Launcher. ** There are three ranges for this attack: '''Close, Medium '''and '''Far. ** The enhanced version is called Double Nade. * Minigun: '''Jacqui shoots the opponent with a minigun. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Feed. * Drone: '''Jacqui calls in a drone which can do: ** '''Missile Attacks ** Minigun Attacks Three Burster focuses on the EMARI assualt rifle and all combat ranges * Three Rounds: '''Jacqui shoots the opponent with the EMARI assualt rifle. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Kill * Melee Kill: '''Jacqui melees the opponent with the EMARI ** .The enhanced version is called '''Head Strike, '''which causes the opponent to be '''Stunned. * Lethal Kill: '''Jacqui turns the EMARI into a one-shot assualt rifle and shoots the opponent with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Poisoned Bullet. * Bayonet: '''Jacqui stabs the opponent with the '''Bayonet '''attachment of her gun. ** The enhanced version is called '''Bayonet Dash. * Mag Eject: '''Jacqui ejects the magazine of her gun at the opponent '''X Ray: Full Auto Jacqui shoots her opponent with both of her XSGs, tases him and putting a grenade in his mouth Fatalities * Pumped Out (Pump Action variation): '''Jacqui shoots the opponent with her XSGs in various parts of his body, causing every body part to be ripped out. * '''Fatal Drone (Gadget User variation): '''Jacqui calls in a drone. Then, the drone shoots a missile at the opponent's rib cage. When the opponent's heart falls down, the drone shoots it with his minigun. * '''Three Shots, One Knife (Three Burster variation): '''Jacqui shoots her opponent with her EMARI a few times and as the final hit, she places the Bayonet of her gun underneath the opponent and waiting for him to fall. Brutalities * '''Grenades are Tasty (X Ray): '''After Jacqui places the grenade in the opponent's mouth, his head explodes and the body falls to the ground. * '''No Legs for YOU (Pump Action variation): '''Jacqui breaks and rips out the opponent's legs. * '''Electric Burn (Gadget User variation): '''Jacqui tases the opponent for a long time, until his skin melts. * '''Heads Fly (Three Burster variation): '''Jacqui melees the opponent's head, causing it to be ripped out of the body and fly away. * '''Secret Brutality: Fast as a Rocket (Gadget User variation): '''Jacqui shoots the opponent with her RPG, causing him to fly up to the sky with the rocket. * '''Secret Brutality: Explode into C4 Pieces! (Gadget User variation): '''Jacqui bombs the opponent with her C4, causing him to explode into 4 pieces Others * '''Throw: '''Jacqui grabs the opponent, tases him and throws him away. * '''Friendship: '''Jacqui takes a Selfie with the opponent. * '''Babality: '''Jacqui turns into a baby. Then, she finds her drone, activate it, and flys away with it. Quotes * Buh-bye! - (When performing any '''Gadget User '''Brutality) * Ugh, creep - (to Abir) * You look familiar - (to Khroma) * I still think your dad's hot - (to Cassie Cage) * Pfft, n00b! - (After winning one round against Bi-Han) * Okay, I take back my words - (to The Mask) * That's for all the grounds you gave me - (to Jax) * Superboy's better - (to Spider-Man) * Love you babe - (After losing one round against Takeda Takahashi) * Airstrike on the way! - (When Cassie calls in an '''Airstrike [or a Triple Strike]) Ending After beating the One Being, both Jacqui and Takeda took a break from fighting, to spend time with each other. Jacqui and Takeda has tighten their relationship, that they couldn't leave each other alone, to a marriage. After the long break they took from fighting, Jacqui and Takeda are now saving the world from the center of Wildecliff. Skins Normal Outfit see Appearence Bride Jacqui Jacqui now wears a white wedding dress and white high heels. Emo Jacqui Jacqui's hair turns into a black long emo hair, has black makeup on her face, sevral demons and NetherRealm symbol tattoos, piercing on her bottom lip, black clothes, bracelets and black boots. Army Jacqui Jacqui now have a different suit and face camoflauge. Everything else remains the same. Daughter Jacqui Jacqui is now shorter that she was, she wears a blue dress, has two pigtails, red ballet shoes, white long socks and has a younger voice. Intros and Outro Regular Skin '''Intro 1: '''Jacqui opens a loot crate and pulls her EMARI of it/Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''Jacqui tests her taser in the air/Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''Jacqui puts her XSGs on both of her arms/Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Jacqui reloads her minigun/Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Jacqui says "You're not the one I have to fight with. I have to run for my next battle!" and then runs away from the scene. Bride Skin All intros and outro remains the same. Emo Skin All the last three intros and outro remains the same. '''Intro 1: '''Jacqui turns off her speaker and throws it away/Enters fight stance Army Skin All the intros and outro remains the same. Daughter Skin All the intros and outro remains the same. Trivia * Jacqui is one of the seven people to call Abir a creep. * The song Jacqui hear in her speaker in her Emo Skin exclusive intro is "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. ** The song often switches to "Techno Syndrome (Mortal Kombat Theme)" by The Immortals * The people that can be spotted during her wedding with Takeda during her Arcade Ending Cutscene are: ** Kenshi Takahashi - Can be seen lost in the background ** Cassie Cage - One of Jacqui's bridemaids ** Nightcrow - One of Jacqui's bridemaids ** Jacqui's Mom - One of Jacqui's bridemaids ** Sonya Blade - One of Jacqui's bridemaids ** Kung Jin - One of Takeda's groomsmen ** Nate Ribbs - One of Takeda's groomsmen ** Johnny Cage - One of Takeda's groomsmen ** Jax Briggs - One of Takeda's groomsmen ** Ed Boon - The priest ** The rest of the MK11 cast - Guest appearences * Her quote against Khroma "You look familiar" is a refrence to Jacqui's Shirai Ryu Skin's Alternate Color. * Her quote against The Mask "Okay, I take back my words" is a refrence to another quote of her, calling Johnny Cage hot. Since Johnny Cage evolved into The Mask, she takes back her words, meaning that now he's ugly. * Her quote against Spider Man "Superboy's better" is a refrence to the Marvel vs DC crossover. In this crossover, Spider Man fought against Superboy. Both Superboy and Jacqui are characters owned by WB. * Jacqui is the Airstriker that fires missile at Cassie's enemies. If Cassie will call Jacqui over 100 times, an achivement/trophy called '''Friendship Goals '''will be unlocked. Category:Characters Category:Females